The day I fall in love
by Angel-Gina
Summary: Well the title says pretty much what this story is about. TysonXMax KaiXRei... Please read and review... A Song fic The day i fall in love By: James Ingram and Dolly parton.


This was a little idea that just popped into my head while I was listening to a song. I hope you all will like it.

Warnings – Yaoi, boyxboy relationships. So don't like don't read.

Disclaimer – I will probably never own beyblade, just my plots. And I'm just doing this for fun so don't sue.

* * *

The day I fall in love

It was a warm spring morning, they sky was perfect blue. The sun was shining and the birds where singing in the trees, well until they flew away when a beyblade flew pass them.

"Tyson! You have to concentrate!" Kai yelled at the navy haired boy, who looked really sleepily.

"But come on Kai, even you realise that this I way to early to practise on a Sunday morning." He whined.

"No, I don't wanna hear any buts. If you want to win the world championships, then you have to practise. Understood?" Kai answered, crossing his arms.

Rei and Max knew that it was no use to start an argument. Hearing Kai and Tyson argue was ordinary, it happened every where they went. When they where eating, practising or just sitting together and doing nothing. After a while Tyson started again.

"But, Kai… you who have grown up as a Christian, you should know that you don't work on the lords day. You are supposed to rest." Tyson said.

"Aren't you forgetting something Tyson? One, you are not a Christian. Second, you don't believe in that god and third, does it look like I care?" Kai said his voice filled with sarcasm.

Tyson didn't came up with a smart reply so they continued a long while, then when they where finished they all sat on the porch and drank some juice, seeing that Grandpa didn't let them drink alcohol even though they where old enough. They sat and listen to the silence, when… Max suddenly jumped up and grabbed Tyson's hat.

"Hey! Give that back!" He yelled.

"If you want it, then you just have to come and get it!" Max laughed, he had probably gotten to much sugar. They ran around in the garden, Kai shook his head while watching the two childish boys running around and Rei just laughed.

After a long run, Max finally got tired and stopped. Tyson took the moment to jump on him and grabbed the hat. "Why did you take my hat, Maxie?" Tyson asked and looked into Max baby blue eyes. When their eyes meet, everything seemed to stop. It was just the two of them and they didn't find any words to say. Rei and Kai looked at each other and knew what was happening. They smiled and once again turned their eyes to look at the two younger boys on the ground. Tyson was still sitting on Max, and it didn't look like he was going to move. "Um, Tyson?" Max finally said.

"Yes?" Tyson answered.

"Sorry to say this, but you starting to feel very heavy on my stomach." Tyson realised what Max had just said and quickly removed himself, then helped Max up. They sat down again and didn't say anything to each other.

_Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
Then I look into your eyes and knew  
Today would be a first for me  
The day I fall in love_

* * *

Later on the night 

It was a very silent supper. Tyson, who we all know always act like a pig at the table, sat calmly and eating his food. But the others didn't mind, it was nice to have a calm meal, instead of hearing Kai and Tyson argue. Afterwards Tyson went to bed early.

_On the day I fall in love  
Sky will be a perfect blue  
And I'll hear my heart forever more  
To someone who is just like you  
The day I fall in love_

"What's wrong with Tyson, he isn't acting like himself today." Max said. Rei and Kai knew what was happening, but they didn't want to tell Max… yet.

"Well, maybe he just a bit tired. I don't think you should worry Max." Rei said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The blond boy answered.

"Like always" Kai said and smirked.

"Ha-ha, oh you're so funny Kai." Rei said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I'm going to bed, there is no use staying up. And I suppose we are going to train tomorrow, right Kai?" Max asked and stood up. Kai nodded.

"Night guys, see you tomorrow then." Max said and went to bed.

When they heard the bedroom door close, they knew that they could talk.

_People all say love is wonderful  
That the bells will ring  
The birds will sing  
The sky will open  
I wonder where's that great big symphony  
Roll over Beethoven  
Won't you play with me_

"So, you're thinking the same thing as me?" Rei asked.

"If you're thinking that Tyson likes Max more than a friend, then we are not thinking about the same thing." Kai answered.

"And do prey to tell me what you are thinking about." Rei said. Kai whispered something in Rei's ear, and then his eyes went wide.

"You pervert." He said with a devilish smile on his lips. Kai licked his lips, and then they went to their shared bedroom. While Max and Tyson got to share bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, after the supper 

Tyson was lying in his bed, he couldn't sleep. What happened earlier outside in the garden?´ he asked himself. When I looked into Max's eyes then I got this weird feeling inside. It felt comfortable and I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss his soft lips´ Tyson eyes grew wide. Oh my god, I have fallen in love with my best friend!´

_And I'll never promise to be true to anyone  
Unless it's you  
Unless it's you  
The day I fall in love_

* * *

After when Max went to bed 

I still wonder what happened today between me and Tyson. I was just fooling around when I took Tyson's hat, and when he jumped on me and I looked into his eyes. Oh, when I look into those I almost melt. What the? What did I just think? I have never thought about Tyson that way. But know when I think about it, he is kind of cute… NO! I can't think that.´ Max was cut of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice.

"Max, are you sleeping?"

"No, why do you wonder Tyson?"

"No, I was just thinking about what happened today." Tyson answered and moved over to Max bed.

"Yeah, me too. You know I was just joking with you when I took you hat…"

"I know… it was actually fun to chase you. I mean it was so quiet. A little bit to quiet to my liking, if you know what I mean." Tyson said and laughed.

"Yup, I know you too good Tyson." They laughed and laughed and rolled around in the bed. When they stopped they where panting. Suddenly max leant in and kissed Tyson lightly on the lips. He pulled away quickly, but Tyson pressed himself against Max.

"Max, I love you"

"I love you too, Tyson… always has and always will." Max answered.

"And I promise to be true to you." They kissed, but they didn't went for sleep for another few hours…

_Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
Then I look into your eyes and knew  
Today will be a first for me  
A first for me  
The day I fall in love  
I know you'll be there  
Ooh...I know...  
The day I fall in love_

End…. For now…

* * *

Well, hope that you liked it… if you did please tell me and maybe I'll try to write a sequel. Please review it helps a lot.

I didn't write so much about Kai and Rei, want to know why…? Well because this was a TysonxMax fic.

Note: I'm so sorry for not updating my story _Wrong Love_. I just don't have any ideas right now, but I will work on it. Plus that I have a lot of tests going on.


End file.
